dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leliana/Dialogue
I'm a female elven mage, and in the line "Those initiates can't have been more lovely than you. +3 Approval" doesn't exist. It may be a male option or otherwise. 04:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC)Dyanpanda :Thanks for that, all dialogue documentation has been done from human male so there will be extra/missing options if you're something else. Let me know if you see any others! Jmjimmy 04:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC) More inconsistencies After talking to Leliana through the first 3 dialogues, and then talking to her again, i can only have her tell me some stories. I've tried increasing her favor(from 15, i bumped it up to 25, still no dialogue). Is there a place or time when you can ask her about being a spy? it should probably be labled differently in the tree than immediately after if there is. :If the dialog options were followed and she hasn't received any negative approval from anything else then it should flow. I've verified her conversation options are available in that order. Unfortunately I only have the console version so I can't give exact approval numbers but the rule of thumb is that if a conversation option isn't appearing, get their approval up to the next plot skill (ie: minor cunning, major willpower (depending on the character obviously), etc.) then try again. Jmjimmy 05:20, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Jmjimmy and I (FR) seem to have found another slight difference in this dialogue tree. We're seeking confirmation. It seems that the two options are: * As a human male: A beautiful woman will be beautiful anyway. Like you are. * As an elf male: You don't need fancy shoes to make you beautiful. We believe both lines lead to the same so it's not a big difference, right? Well, I , for one, am totally OCD like that so let us know if anyone runs through that line either way, thanks. :Human male as both options and both lead to +1 approval, this has been confirmed. It needs to be confirmed if dwarf has both or not. Jmjimmy 02:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Shoe dialogue In the dialogue about shoes, you have listed "Whats so special about shoes?". As a female elven mage, I had a dialogue option of "Oh! I love shoes!" I'm assuming its a female thing since it wouldn't make much sense that its elven or mage only. Also, after some testing, That line gives me one more favor point. I tried editing in to add that in, but i dont seem to understand the formatting, and so had to remove it. 02:50, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Dyanpanda :Not all options are listed yet for Leliana. Her dialogue needs be updated to look more like Shale/Dialogue. That option exists for human male as well though not documented in the wiki yet. Note: you had the formatting right, it was just the extra space that messed up. Jmjimmy 03:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Wonderful to Weave Spells I recieved this dialogue long before I even went to Orzammar. If Oghren isn't in the party, it changes slightly, but it still involves her telling Wynne her magic is wonderful. After Wynne points out her singing and dancing, Leliana instead says something along the lines of "O, I never thought of it that way. One such magic was possessed by a girl in Orlais. She could tie the stems of cherries into the tightest of knots using only her tongue. The boys especially liked to watch her do this and I found it so interesting." Wynne responds to the naivety with "Yes...I suppose that's what I meant." Love Triangles Leliana/Morrigan In this conversation sentence: You're imagining things. do not go to 4. It goes to new possible answers but I don't know how they interact with approval.